


Your Cuddles Are My Coffee

by Chaos_and_Roses



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Home, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Angst, Romance, This may make your teeth rot, i hope you enjoy, or it may feel like drowning in cotton candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaos_and_Roses/pseuds/Chaos_and_Roses
Summary: Despite all the years in the past where Tsuna was tormented, he has found his happiness. Life is good, especially when he and Reborn are together.They are all they could ever ask for, and all they could ever want.
Relationships: Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	Your Cuddles Are My Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just fluff. I hope you enjoy!

Tsuna turned over with a soft groan, reaching across the bed in search of Reborn’s warmth. His hand came up empty. He frowned, eyes fluttering open. 

It was morning, sunlight filtering through the gaps of the closed blinds. The shadows danced across the room, folding in on itself to escape the light. 

Much to his dismay, Reborn was nowhere to be found. A thought that had Tsuna whining softly, before snuggling further under the covers to escape the creeping chill.

A deep chuckle drew his attention to the doorway of the bedroom where Reborn stood, highlighted by the morning light.

It took Tsuna a moment to realize that he wasn’t wearing a shirt, and a moment longer to realize that that was because he’d stolen it last night. He gave his past self a pat on the back and allowed himself to stare at his boyfriend shamelessly.

After a moment Tsuna pouted slightly. He stretched out a lazy arm towards Reborn.

“Come back.” He whispered, slurring his words tiredly, “Come cuddle me.”

Reborn snorted at him, smirking slightly, “If I did that, you might start to get spoiled. We can’t have that, can we?”

“You say that like I’m not already spoiled. Plus, don’t tell me you don’t want to.”

“Maybe I don’t,” Reborn suggested teasingly.

Tsuna just made a small sad noise and turned to bury his face in his pillow.

After a moment he felt a soft kiss press against the back of his neck. The covers lifted from a moment then Reborn’s warmth pressed against his back. Tsuna turned to rest his head in the crook of Reborn’s neck as the raven wrapped his arms around him.

Tsuna let his eyes fall shut, nuzzling against him. His boyfriend pressed a gentle kiss against his forehead, arms tightening around him.

“My baby, so cute,” Reborn murmured to him softly, “I love you.”

Tsuna lifted his head to kiss the underside of Reborn’s jaw, “Love you too.”

The raven dipped down to seal their lips together. Tsuna hummed in contentment, pressing closer. They parted for a moment before falling back against each other. Tsuna let his mouth part as Reborn’s tongue traced his bottom lip. They idly deepened the kiss.

Reborn pressed him against the mattress and rolled on top of him, hands coming down to trace the shape of Tsuna’s body. Tsuna smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Reborn’s neck and running his hands through his hair.

Reborn pulled away, smiling amusedly at Tsuna’s pout, drawing him in for a last chaste kiss.

“Are you hungry?” Reborn whispered questioningly against Tsuna’s lips.

“No,” Tsuna said, pressing a kiss to Reborn’s cheek.

His stomach growled.

Tsuna flushed, caught in his lie. Reborn just laughed at him.

“I knew it. You’re always hungry, love.”

“Noooo!” Tsuna called out softly as the raven untangled himself from Tsuna and stood.

“No, I didn’t know, or no you aren’t always hungry?” Reborn asked jokingly.

Tsuna swatted at him in irritation.

“No, don’t leave me.” He clarifies grumpily.

Reborn’s eyes softened, all traces of his previous teasing disappearing. He sat on the edge of the mattress, lifting Tsuna’s hand to kiss the inside of his wrist.

“I’ll never leave you. Ever.” He whispered resolutely, “I love you too much for that.”

Tsuna smiled at him affectionately, a warm feeling welling up in his chest. 

“I believe you.”

Reborn smirked, “Well with that out of the way…”

Tsuna’s smile dropped as he moved to get away. He shrieked as Reborn’s arms wrapped around his waist and lifted him from the bed. He squirmed as his boyfriend quickly carried him to the living room and tossed him onto the couch, reaching down to tickle his sides.

He let out an indignant cry before losing himself in a fit of giggles. After a while, Reborn finally, finally headed his cries for mercy and stopped torturing him.

Tsuna pouted up at him cutely, “Now I’m cold.”

Reborn graced him with another soft smile, helping up into a seated position, “That’s what happens when you aren’t dressed appropriately, baby.”

“Dressed appropriately? I was fully planning on going back to sleep before you dragged me from beneath my beloved covers!”

His boyfriend laughed, kneeling in front of Tsuna as he reached under the coffee table for a blanket.

“Oh, so the covers are your beloved.” He remarked humorously as he wrapped the overly fluffy comforter around Tsuna’s shoulders, “I might have to go take out my competition, I don’t know if I can handle sharing you.”

Tsuna laughed, retracting his limbs under his blanket. Reborn got to his feet, pressing a brief kiss against Tsuna’s temple.

“Are scrambled eggs okay?”

Tsuna hummed in agreement watching him retreat to the kitchen. He turned his attention to the living room window. It was fairly early, around 7 or 8, so everything was still soaking in that early morning haze.

Other than some kids on their way to school no one really seemed to be outside. A smile played across his lips as he watched a group of friends pass the window. They were laughing, some of them prancing around energetically, the rest looking like they wanted to go back to bed.

_Reminds me of everyone. It’s been a while since we all hung out, we’re all so busy now. Maybe we could invite them over for dinner soon._

“Tsuna,” Reborn called, snapping him out of his trance, “Do you want coffee?”

The brunet grimaced dramatically, “Ewww, no! You can keep your bitter abomination!”

“Bitter abomination, huh? Coffee is the liquid of the Gods, and it keeps you awake, _and_ it’s supposed to put you in a better mood. You’re just weird.”

“Whatever,” Tsuna grumbled, “Your cuddles are my coffee.”

Reborn’s laughter was rich and familiar, and something about it gave Tsuna the undeniable feeling of home. The warm feeling in his chest returned.

Tsuna took a deep breath, suddenly wanting to cry. It was only a few years ago that he’d been convinced he could never have this. This happiness, this comfort, this _love._

He’d been convinced he didn’t deserve it. Sometimes, he still felt that way.

The difference now was that he had his friends who’d found him in the worst time of his life and _stayed_ with him. Even though they rarely got to see each other now, he knew they were all just a phone call away.

Now he had Reborn, his wonderful, handsome, caring boyfriend, who never failed to support him and shower him in affection. And really, Reborn was a near-constant reminder that he wasn’t worthless. Partially by just being himself with Tsuna, but also because he couldn’t stand it when the brunet was hurting in any way, opting to drown him in love instead.

So in moments like this, the slow, soft moments, surrounded by the morning glow, and happiness, he wouldn’t cry. There was no need to because he wasn’t alone anymore. 

Instead he’d smile brighter than he ever did during his childhood, and joke around, and laugh. Eventually, all of this joy would make up for the years where he felt alone, unloved, and cold.   
But for now, he was content to be kissed, and lean into his boyfriend’s arms, and this would be enough because he didn’t feel _cold_ anymore.

And later, when Reborn chose to show him the golden ring he had hidden in the bottom of his bedside drawer, that would be enough too.


End file.
